onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13/Story
The clamouring wind brought with it a heavy yin aura, and a certain old friend. Synopsis Courtyard Seimei comments that the wind that night carried a lot of Inkai force (netherforce). Kagura, Kohaku and Seimei ponder about Kuro Seimei. Seimei decides to find the source of the Inkai force when Hakuro, a spirit interrupts them deciding to tag along with them. She claims she was Seimei’s previous shikigami. West Street When asked by Kohaku, Hakuro answers that she had followed Seimei’s advice to live in Mount Aosan practicing her archery skills ever since. Yaobikuni notes that she was one of the shikigami that had not lost their memories. Hakuro seeks the “Master Archer” Hiromasa for further training. Seimei senses a realm and notices that Hiromasa had been fighting a spirit close by not long ago. They realise something is wrong and decide to trail after him. Seimei uses Vision to look for clues and finds a weakened spirit whose powers seemed to have been absorbed by Hiromasa’s opponent. Suddenly an enraged nether force driven umbrella spirit attacks Seimei. Yao Bikuni uses divination on Hiromasa’s arrow to track him. Bamboo Grove The smell of fresh blood leads them to an injured Hiromasa. Seimei finds out that the cut held a weakening curse from the surrounding nether force, to slowly drain life force from its victim until it died. Yaobikuni reassures them that she will treat it. Seimei introduces Hakuro to the quizzical Hiromasa. Hiromasa then explains that the spirit he fought had hidden away in an Inkai rift. They approach the rift, Seimei who exposes it with Vision. He then instructs Hakuro to seal the Inkai rift with his arrow. She is a bit taken aback by this which intrigues Hiromasa. As they were sealing it, Kubinashi, the powerful spirit that Hiromasa was defeated by, appears from the rift clearly not pleased that they tried to seal him. Kubinashi cries in reluctance and somewhat agony before Hakuro and Seimei seal him with the rift. This arouses suspicion among the group, but Hakuro is more relieved. Hiromasa exchanges a few words with Hakuro about her “pretty good” archery skills but that they are only imitations; before he collapses unconscious. Hakuro eagerly offers to carry Hiromasa back to the courtyard. Courtyard Hiromasa seems to be having a bad dream, talking through agony in his sleep. Spilling a few things, Hakuro overhears that his sister was supposedly dead five years ago. And that she went by the name Kagura. Hakuro reassures Kohaku that Hiromasa was fine. She explains that she admires Hiromasa so much is because he saved her life once, before she became Seimei’s shikigami therefore driving her into archery. Kohaku and Seimei admit that Hiromasa is one of the greatest unsurpassed archers. Kagura agrees that the way Hiromasa draws his bow was familiar, nostalgic and elegant. After hearing this, Hakuro encourages Kagura to tell Hiromasa. Hakuro moved by Hiromasa’s words she decides to travel to Mt. Gloom to continue her archery practice. Seimei reassures her that she is no longer his shikigami, therefore she is free.